Forbidden Dress
by LuxuryCrew
Summary: Aubrey es la tipica chica que puede mirarse pero no tocarse, sin embargo ¿Que pasa cuando ella mira a alguien que pueda tocarla?


Forbidden Dress:

Una hermosa princesa de vestido dorado se disponia a bailar con sensualidad y delicadeza en medio de la noche, miles de personas le abrian el paso como si una Diosa se los ordenara, cada vez mas la joven se iba apoderando del publico, reclamando toda la atencion sobre ella."Belleza, habilidad, es una bendicion y una maldicion" Era la frase perfecta para describir a Aubrey, la Reina del Baile, cuando la cancion termino fue junto a sus amigas, Taye y Emilia, que obviamente le rogaron que bebiera algo, ella siempre decia que no, pero Emilia la conocia bien y le pidio un gran Daikiri de sabor frutilla, su fruta favorita. Aubrey empezo a sentir algo de enojo ya que Emilia empezo a llamarla cobarde y perdedora por no beber, entonces molesta agarro el trago y lo bebio de golpe por completo, mientras Taye y Emilia gritaban "Fondo! Fondo Fondo!".

Taye- Oye, Emilia (susurrando) ¿No sera demasiado para la princesita?  
Emilia- Y bueno, de las experiencias aprendera, jaja.  
Taye- ...Creo que tu tambien te pasaste de tragos...  
Miss Aubrey- Uff...Uff...-Respirando forzosamente- Listo...¿Felices?  
Emilia- Se! Esa es mi chica!- Colgandose de su cuello.  
Miss Aubrey- Por Dios, Emilia, ten autocontrol, no todos beben lo mismo que tu.  
Emilia- Oh, ya lo quisieras, Princesita.

Una nueva cancion comenzo a sonar, Aubrey nuevamente reclamaba la pista como su reino, obligada a ser llamada Miss Aubrey por aquellos que no son dignos de pronunciar solo su nombre, Emilia queria divertirse mas con su amiga asi que mientras bailaba, le paso un trago que estaba bebiendo, Aubrey quiso rechazarlo, pero ella le guiño el ojo y le señalo al bartender dandole a entender que fue un regalo de la casa, Aubrey como siempre tiene que demostrar que es V.I.P y lo bebio, pero este no era Daikiri, era mucho mas fuerte, no sabia que bebida era pero la tomo hasta el final.  
Sin embargo, el efecto de las dos bebidas comenzaron a hacerle efecto, para alguien como ella que no bebe el sentir el alcohol dentro de ella le afectaba repentinamente, caminando algo perdida por la pista mientras todos bailaba un muchacho se puso frente a ella. Era guapo y alto, piel morena, parecia chocolate, no podia ver sus ojos, estaban cubiertos por un fedora blanco que combinaba con un traje que parecia hecho a la medida, era todo un buen mozo, por primera vez, Aubrey encontraba a alguien que le llamaba la atencion aparte de ella misma.

Angel- Hola, Princesa, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?. -Tomandola de la mano derecha.  
Miss Aubrey- Aubrey...pero llamame Miss Aubrey...(Su vision ahora estaba algo borrosa)  
Angel- Miss Aubrey...que hermoso nombre, mi chiquita...- Besandole la mano - Que hermosa eres, nunca vi a una mujer tan hermosa como tu.- Entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.  
Miss Aubrey- G-Gracias...(Comenzo a sentir nervios, el licor le estaba jugando en contra, pero nunca antes se sintio tan encantada con un coqueteo)  
Angel- Tienes un aroma delicioso...- Acercandose a su cuello- Una completa delicia, Miss Aubrey  
Miss Aubrey comenzaba a aumentar su respiracion, mientras sus mejillas se ponian levemente rojas.  
Angel- ...¿Me acompañarias en una cancion? Siento que sera un gran honor bailar junto a la Reina del Baile.  
Miss Aubrey- Si, por supuesto.

La cancion comenzaba, pero Angel decidio bailar con Aubrey en un sitio algo abandonado del lugar, donde habian varias parejas bebiendo, besandose y fumando. Todo iba de maravilla, por primera vez Aubrey bailaba con alguien que podia seguirle el ritmo, era algo fascinante para ella, pero no conocia la pasion del Latino, el queria mas pasion en el baile, la tomo por las caderas y la apoyo sobre su cuerpo, es un movimiento tipico de latinoamerica a la hora de bailar, Aubrey se sorprendio y se puso completamente roja, era un estilo completamente diferente al de ella pero lo sugestivo del movimiento era muy estimulante Empezo a sentir calor y su corazon latia rapidamente, Angel comenzo a respirar junto al cuello de la hermosa chica, ambos se estaban estimulando mas de lo normal, hasta que Angel se detuvo y la tomo de la mano, la llevo a un sitio VIP...Al tocador femenino VIP.  
Angel la metio adentro, era pequeño pero muy elegante, el suelo tenia alfombra, el labado era de color dorado junto con un espejo y luego estaba el toilet privado.

Miss Aubrey- ¡Oye, oye, espera, yo no-

Pero Angel la tomo del rostro con ambas manos y la beso con descontrol, queria elejarse de el, pero eso solo sirvio para aprisionarla contra la pared. Aubrey comenzo a devolverle el beso ferozmente, por mas de que quisiera tener compostura, la seduccion del momento y del apuesto muchacho eran imposibles de ignorar o detener. Las lenguas de ambos estaban descontroladas, sintiendo un sabor a licor y fresas de la boca de la princesa y un sabor a menta y licor por parte del latino, eran sabores tan estimulante que hacian de la situacion un completo desquisio. Angel noto lo corto del vestido y agarro fuertemente el trasero de la joven, sin dejar de besarse, Aubrey entrelazo sus brazos sobre se separaron por un momento para retomar aire, Angel la puso contra el labado, apoyando su ereccion contra el firme trasero de la sensual chica, la garro de la cintura para hacer el roze mas exitante, ambos se estaban descontrolando. Finalmente, Angel dio el paso mas grande, se agacho y puso sus manos bajo el vestido de Aubrey para bajarle sus bragas, las bajo lentamente ayudandola a levantar una pierna y despues la otra, noto que era lenceria fina color negra, eso lo exito aun mas, y descaradamente, pudo notar que Aubrey se habia humedecido. Ella estaba realmente nerviosa y exitada, temblaba levemente mientras sentia una gran asiedad, Angel se quito el fedora y el blazer, se desabotono la camisa y se bajo los pantalones, dejando ver unos boxers negros que detenian su gran ereccion, volvia a tentarla apoyandose en ella, ahora la sensacion era aun mas estimulante. Aubrey comenzo a contornearse por la estimulacion, Angel ya no aguantaba mas, era increible que con lo poco que ella hacia podia descontrolarlo como ninguna otra chica, ella definitivamente le provocaba algo que las demas nunca le han hecho sentir. Bajandose el boxer dejo a la vista su ereccion, Aubrey la vio a travez del espejo, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa, pero la saco de su perversion el sentir la cabeza de su miembro rozandole su humeda intimidad. Ella comenzo a gemir suavemente, pero no habria problemas con que tuviera gemir o gritar, ya que la musica estaba muy fuerte. Entonces de golpe entro en ella, sin avisos y sin delicadeza, el movimiento era constante y fuerte, Angel entendio porque era llamada "La Diosa" o "La Reina", su cuerpo era realmente una escultura por parte de Dios, tan seductora, tan sexy, tan hermosa, tan talentosa, realmente toda una mujer que casi nadie ha tenido el placer de disfrutar. Los gemidos descontrolados de Aubrey eran armoniosos para el latino, lo volvia loco, empezo a incrementar la velocidad y la fuerza.

Angel- ¿Quieres mas? ¿Lo quieres mas fuerte?  
Miss Aubrey- ¡Si! ¡Quiero mas!  
Angel: Como tu quieras, mi Diosa.

Ahora la alzó en sus brazos, la coloco contra la pared y volvio a entrar en ella, el cabello largo, rojizo y lleno de bucles de la joven se movia descontroladamente por la fuerza de las embestidas. Ella le empezo a sacarle la camisa, dejando ver el musculoso cuerpo del latino. Pero lo hizo con un proposito, poder clavar sus uñas para descargar tanta exitacion, el latino se enloquecio. Pero quedaron petrificados cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

?- ¡¿Hay alguien?!  
Angel- Yo no puedo hablar, di que esta ocupado, Mi Diosa.  
Miss Aubrey- Esta- (Angel se movia en circulos dentro de ella, no podia dejarla hablar, era demasiado para ella)  
Angel- Vamos, Cariño, di que esta ocupado o nos descubriran...y no voy a aguantarme mas tiempo.  
Miss Aubrey- ¡Esta ocupado!  
?- ¡Oh! ¡Em! ¡¿Vas a tardar mucho?!  
Miss Aubrey- Pues...(Angel comenzo a morderle el cuello) ¡Si, maso menos!  
?- ¡Esta bien!

Apenas respondió las embestidas volvieron, Angel metio su cabeza entre los pechos de Aubrey, los lamia y mordia lujuriosamente. Ambos ya estaban cerca de llegar al maximo extasis, cuando los gritos de placer se hicieron constantes Angel realmente descargo toda su energia en ella, Aubrey realizo un grito bestial, habia llegado al orgasmo, una sonrisa de lujuria y felicidad se formo en el rostro de Angel, despues de todo este tiempo la bajo al piso mientras el volvia a ponerse los pantalones pero por el alcohol y el cansancio no podia mantenerse en pie, asi que la ayudo.

Angel: Miss Aubrey...¿Estas bien?, estoy preocupado, cariño.  
Miss Aubrey: S-si, estoy algo mareada.  
Angel: Tranquila, sientate (Guiandola al baño privado)  
Miss Aubrey: No quiero... no si estas aqui... (Deteniendolo) me incomoda...  
Angel: E-esta bien -Noto que ella estaba delirando un poco por el alcohol- ¿Te sientes mal?  
Miss Aubrey: Solo muy agotada...pero estubo increible.  
Angel: Claro que si, realmente fue perfecto, tienes bien ganado tu titulo de Diosa...

Angel le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, debilmente Aubrey se lo respondio, sin embargo, la pelirroja noto que el latino aun seguia estimulado, su ereccion no bajaba aunque el tratara de disimularlo. Sorpresivamente, Aubrey comenzo a tocarlo, el latino comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, los roles parecian cambiar. La hermosa chica le bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior, se agacho hacia el, contemplaba sonrojada y pervertidamente el miembro del latino, lo manoseaba con ambas manos, si el alcohol era el causante de tantas desgracias en los jovenes, Angel estaba dispuesto a que una gran catastrofe se forme con esta mujer.  
Aubrey finalmente comenzo a lamerlo, como si fuera un dulce, golosamente saboreaba mientras realizaba unos movimientos en sus testiculos. El latino comenzo a gruñir, era un placer inexplicable, realmente era como si un mortal tuviera el honor de ser tocado por una Diosa. Angel estaba realmente cerca, que Aubrey comenzara a lamerlo de arriba a abajo lo empezo a sacar de sus casillas. Estaba llegando, pero rapidamente se lo quito de la boca, provocando que accidentalmente su liquido callera sobre su vestido.

Angel- Uff...Uff...-Cansado- perdoname, Princesa...pero alguien como tu... jamas deberia sentir eso en su boca... es un pecado... que no puedo cometer...  
Miss Aubrey- E-esta bien...  
Angel- ¡AUBREY!

Aubrey habia caido, pero Angel la sostuvo, el cansancio y el alcohol volvian a aparecer bruscamente en ella, la sento sobre el toilet privado para que durmiera. Por desgracia el ya debia irse, estuvieron mucho tiempo ahi y la gente podia comenzar a sospechar, le dio un beso en la boca sin despertarla, rogando por dentro que lo recuerde, pero el dejaria una marca en el baño para que ella lo contacte.  
Luego de un rato, Emilia exageradamente abrio la puerta de una patada, Aubrey dio un salto del susto, su cabeza le daba vueltas y al mismo tiempo sentia dolor.

Emilia- ¡¿Hay alguien ahi dentro?! -Tocando la puerta del baño privado.  
Miss Aubrey- Por favor...no entres -Poniendo traba.  
Emilia- ¡Aubrey! ¡Maldita perra, estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¡Te busque por todo el lugar, sabia que tarde o temprano te encontraria! ¡¿Porque no quieres que entre?! -Forzando la puerta.  
Miss Aubrey- No tengo nada que ponerme...necesito ropa...  
Emilia- ¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡¿Estas bien?!  
Miss Aubrey- ¡¿Podrias dejar de gritar, por favor?! ¡Solo necesito ropa! - Enojada  
Emilia- Muy bien...muy bien...Emm ¿Hoy fuiste a la escuela verdad?  
Miss Aubrey- Si...-Pensando- ¡eso es, trae mi uniforme!  
Emilia- Muy bien...muy bien...  
Miss Aubrey- ...Veo que no soy la unica desquisiada aqui, despues de todo tu bebes el triple que yo...  
Emilia- No te pases de lista solo porque estas ahi dentro, NO te muevas, ahora vuelvo.

Emilia le paso por arriba del baño su uniforme escolar, Aubrey parecia tener algo de problemas al ponerselo, pero finalmente salio de adentro. Pero estaba mareada, Emilia se sintio algo mal ya que no penso que el alcohol la afectaria tanto, realmente Aubrey era mas fragil de lo que aparentaba, la agarro del brazo y la ayudo a salir del lugar, pero ninguna de las dos notaron que en la pared alguien habia escrito algo: "Angel, llamame" junto con un numero telefonico.  
La ayudo a llegar hasta la limusina, Aubrey le dijo al chofer que la deje en el departamento de Emilia, pasaria el resto de la noche alli y le dijo que no le dijera nada a su padre.

Emila- Te ves terrible, imaginate si tu padre te ve asi.  
Miss Aubrey- Callate, no empeores las cosas...¿Que paso con Taye?  
Emilia- ...-Enojada- Conocio un muchacho y se fue de alli con el, creo que le decian "Mo" o algo asi.  
Miss Aubrey- ...Ya veo... (Tocandose la cabeza del dolor)  
Emilia- (Mirando alrededor de la limusina) ...Oye, Princesita... ¿Y el vestido?  
Miss Aubrey- ! ... Ups...  
Emilia- ¡¿Lo dejaste alli?! ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿La reina de los vestidos de diseñador?! Se nota que el alcohol te dio duro...o mas bien una persona te dio duro...- Sonriendo.  
Miss Aubrey- ¡CALLATE, NO EMPEORES LAS COSAS! -Furiosa.  
Emilia- Oh vamos, dime, ¿Como era? No debio ser cualquier patan, debio ser realmente guapo si pudo llegar a hacerlo contigo...  
Miss Aubrey- Si, se veia bastante apuesto pero no le vi bien su rostro, llevaba un fedora blanco...  
Emilia- Quien diria que fueras de esas, Princesita... ¿Por lo menos sabes su nombre?  
Miss Aubrey- Pues...- Sonrojada- No...  
Emilia- ...¡Ahhhh, eres una traviesa!- Guiñandole el ojo.  
Miss Aubrey- ¡¿Quieres callarte y dejar de molestar?! ¡¿No ves que me siento mal?!- Enojada.  
Emilia: Bueno, DiscuuUUulpa, Princesa, al menos yo tengo mas conciencia que tu.  
Miss Aubrey- Odio cuando bebes, te pones insoportable (Haciendo una pausa)...Ahora me siento algo mal... no se ni su nombre, ni recuerdo bien su rostro... no se si nos volveremos a ver...  
Emilia- ...Aubrey...¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo con el?  
Miss Aubrey- ...Callate. (Ofendida, ya que tuvo la esperanza de que Emilia la consolara)

Aubrey se sentia triste al no saber nada del latino despues de todo lo que habia pasado entre ellos en una noche, pero lo que no sabia, es que Angel se habia quedado profundamente enamorado de ella, el lo supo al instante en que la vio, como una simple jovencita podia ser tan especial y unica, que todos los hombres mueran por ella y que ella los ignore por completo, ser el fruto mas delicioso y suculento y aun asi estar prohibido para todos, ese es el verdadero misterio de Aubrey: Tener el poder de conquistar a cualquiera pero no dejarse conquistar por nadie, ese enorme desafio fue lo que lo dejo completamente cautivado.  
Definitivamente, el destino hara que se encuentren de nuevo, y de una forma sorprendente, despues de todo, toda Reina necesita su As.


End file.
